


Duty

by ArgentGale



Series: Alien Relations 101 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Job, Deep kissing, F/M, Grinding, Teasing, Thrawn learns a lesson, cock teasing, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Imperial March Day 3:  An Assignment Resented – I hate that backwater planetReader x ThrawnI saw this prompt for the Imperial March event going on and I had this idea percolating in my head for a little bit where Thrawn is sending you off on a mission to some …backwater planet.  You are not pleased about this. Duty is duty and you serve the Empire no matter what your heart may feel.  You will go but not after you have a bit of fun with your lover, and perhaps give him a bit of a lesson that you may have more than one allegiance.





	

**_[Imperial March Prompts](https://animperialmarch.tumblr.com/prompts) _ **

**_Day 3 : An Assignment Resented/I hate that backwater planet_ **

 

“I _hate_ that backwater planet.” You try to keep your voice level. Smooth and under control with no hint of hysteria or the anger you feel roiling up from your guts. 

But it is hard.

 _This_ is hard.

You knew when you got involved that it would be difficult.  Loving him would be difficult. Duty would always supersede any emotion.  _You knew what you were getting yourself into_ , you chide to yourself.

Still, it is difficult. 

Thrawn’s voice is low and even but you can tell he is on edge.  His posture is exceptionally rigid and his jaw set.  To those not quite as familiar with his mannerisms and inflections his voice would seem perfectly normal.  Smooth, cool, and in control.  However, _you_ can detect the slight edge to it. A keen knife hidden underneath the velvet cadence. 

“You understand your duty…MY duty…our service to the Empire supersedes all else.”  He refuses to even look at you, instead choosing to stare out the viewport, with his hands firmly clasped behind his back. 

A flash of anger clenches our chest and you sniff, “Well.  I shouldn’t be surprised. Your people are known to be a cold and rather unfeeling race.  Expressing emotions aren’t exactly your strong point.”  Now this may have been true in regards to the Chiss in general, but you knew that was a lie where Thrawn was concerned.   You knew how he felt.  He knew how he felt.  That was the problem.

It was a low blow and it worked.

Thrawn whirled from the view port to face you, his eyes flaring in anger.

Perhaps it worked a bit too well.

“Feelings have nothing to do with this.  I know you hate Trine but you won’t be there _that_ long.”

Through clenched teeth your voice hisses, “Are you certain?  Do you have a timetable?  Because last time I checked there was no set time on how a mission could go.  Yes, it could be a few weeks.  Or it could be months.  Or…if things go really bad…It could be forever.”  You pause a heartbeat before bitterly continuing, “But I suppose that is how it goes.”

You don’t like the heat rising to your cheeks and the slight tremble in your voice.  You always took pride in being able to maintain self-control but even you have your limits.

And then it hits you. Limits.  That was it.  Perhaps Thrawn needed a little lesson in duty…and limits.

You straighten your posture so you are standing at your full height and boldly meet Thrawn’s gaze.  With a new found resolve you voice is controlled and clipped. “Very well Admiral, if you feel I am the best to go to Trine and snuff out this little spark of resistance before it can flare up into something more problematic then so be it.  I accept your decision and I will perform my duties to the very best of my abilities…to serve the Empire.”

Thrawn’s expression is one as if you had just slapped him hard across the face.  He arches an eyebrow, obviously momentarily thrown by your sudden formality and acceptance of these circumstances.

“Very good <name>.  I knew you would understand.” His voice has softened and your heart about breaks but you forge on with your plan.

Swallowing hard you make your way over to him and as he moves to embrace you, you splay your hands on his chest.  In doing so you can feel his heart hammering underneath the thick fabric.  He is more upset than he is letting on, which will make this all the more fun.

Pressing him away you tilt your face up to his and murmur, “Sir, if we are to be separated for who knows how long, perhaps it would be best if you…condition yourself.”

Thrawn’s eyebrow once more arches quizzically. “Condition myself?  Whatever do you mean?”

“Well, as I said before it will most certainly be weeks and quite possibly months before you will be able to enjoy my company.  Touch me.  I think it may be a good idea to start preparing yourself for this reality.”

You rub your palms gently up and down his chest and notice with an inward smile that his breath hitches just the slightest bit.

“Oh really?  While I am certain it will be difficult, I am sure I will be fine.”

With an innocent smile you turn him about and guide him to his command chair.  His lips quirk into a half smile and you know he is indulging you in this little game. As the backs of his legs hit the chair you push him, forcing him to sit.

“Well then this exercise shall be an easy one and you should be able to control yourself with no problem.”

You then lean down to murmur in his ear, “I am going to do some things.  Some things you like. And you will not be permitted to touch me.  If you do, I am going to leave. And I am going to board my ship tomorrow morning. And you will not touch me again for stars knows how long.  Or…if you control yourself, after my little test is complete I shall accompany you to your quarters. And you may touch me as much as you wish. Over and over.”

You then give his earlobe a teasing little nip.  

You are pleased to see him shiver.  It is almost imperceptible but it is there.

Good.

You have his attention.

Gently you take his hands in yours…those smooth elegant hands that know exactly where to touch and caress and tease…and firmly place them upon the armrests of his chair.

You allow your fingertips to lightly caress the tops of them as you continue.  “Now then.  I want you to keep your hands on those armrests.  I strongly suggest you hold on tight.  The moment a hand leaves the armrest, for any reason, the exercise is complete…and you have lost.”

“I won’t lose.”

His voice is barely above a whisper and it seems rather strained.

His tongue darts out and slowly licks his lower lip.

This was going to be easier than you thought.

You place your hands flat on his chest as you ease into his lap, so solid and warm and familiar, and settle yourself squarely, the balls of your feet lightly touching the floor for balance. 

“Now then,” you murmur. “Where shall we begin? What shall we focus on to prepare you for all that you will miss?” Your voice lilts with exaggerated concern.

You lean forward and gently nuzzle his neck, breathing in his scent.  Your voice husks, “Will you miss… this the most?” You press your lips to his hot flesh and murmur softly as you kiss the column of his neck.

To his credit, Thrawn stays stock still, palms flat on the armrests.

His voice rumbles softly, “I suppose I will miss that, yes.”

You give his neck a gentle nip before once more sitting upright.

Thrawn’s face is slightly flushed and his lips are parted.

“Hmmm…yes indeed you will miss that but there must surely be something else.”  You brighten. “I know.” With a wicked grin you unfasten the catch of his tunic and ease it open revealing the black regulation tank top and the silver glint of his dog tags.  They clink with a soft music as you gather up the length of chain and pull gently.

He gives a very soft hiss.

With a coy smile you slip an exploratory hand underneath the fabric, to touch the quivering flesh underneath.

“This?  Will you miss this, Admiral?”   

He does not answer immediately and you see his throat working as he swallows. 

Your hand continues to laze under the soft fabric, gently glancing over taunt, hot flesh. Your fingers accidently graze across his nipple, and at that he draws a harsh breath.

“Ah,” you murmur in triumph, grasping the nipple tight between forefinger and thumb and begin to gently roll and squeeze the pebbled flesh.

You cast a quick look at his hands to make sure he is following the rules and see now they are gripping the armrests like a vice.

You then give the captive nipple a final hard pinch.

At that he bucks his hips and mutters a soft curse.

“Oh I think we found something you shall miss, yes?”

Thrawn nods, ever so slightly. “Y...yes.  Perhaps.”

He is trying very hard to keep his face neutral, to not give any hints at just how much these teasing touches are affecting him.

He is not very successful.

You are very aware of his desire insistently prodding you.  You level a sly look as you begin to grind your hips in a lazy circle, grinding right on his erection.

Now _that_ manages to coax a soft moan from him.

“Why...Admiral whatever is the matter?” You increase pressure and pace.

Of course, all of this teasing begins to awaken your desire.  This little game of delayed gratification is rather arousing and if Thrawn can maintain himself the reward will be great.

You dip down to capture his mouth with yours, and revel in his soft moan as you slip your tongue past his lips.  You tease, using your tongue to explore his mouth before withdrawing.  You suckle upon his lower lip before breaking the kiss and once again sitting upright.

His hands remain upon the armrests but his arms have begun to tremble.

“Hmmm…what else will my Admiral miss? Or should I say NOT miss?  Since he is the epitome of control.”

You brush your hand down his chest, down his taunt stomach, to stop and hover at the waistband of his trousers.

“P…please.” 

That is the only word he utters: Please. 

“I am sorry, Sir.  I didn’t quite catch that. Please…what?  Do you wish me to stop, Sir?”

“N...no but…I...”  His voice trails off weakly.

“You what?”

You then unfasten his trousers with little difficulty and free his cock from its cloth prison.

Tracing a fingertip slowly up its length you murmur, “Will you miss this, Sir?  Me touching you like this? Or no?  Will you be able to just forget about it?” You then softly close your fist and begin to gently stroke.

The idea that comes next is pure cruelty.

You pause your caress, and shift, easing down between his legs so now you are face to face with his very hard, very wanting cock.

“Oh…no…you wouldn’t do…that.”

Your eyes are all innocence as you look up at him.  He has now effectively come undone with lips parted and chest heaving as he drew panting breaths.  Body trembling.

And yet those hands were exactly where you told him to keep them.

“But if you do not care and will not miss it what is the harm, Sir?”

You offer a sweet smile, kissing the engorged cockhead, before slipping his length fully into your mouth.  You allow your tongue to laze and caress the shaft as you draw him deep.  You offer a soft moan, knowing the vibrations only enhance his pleasure. 

The only sound that can be heard is the hiss of his breath being drawn through gritted teeth.

Of course you know full well you can’t keep this up.  This is just a bit of a preview.  You don’t like being a tease but he forced your hand.

Allowing his length to slide from your lips, you give his beautiful cock one more teasing kiss and then situate yourself once more on his lap.

“Now then, Sir.  I think I have come to the conclusion that you will, indeed, miss my touch. Correct?”

He nods.

“I am sorry.  I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes.  S…stars yes.”

You nuzzle his neck and murmur, “You have done very well. That is all I wanted to hear.  For you to say those words.”  You once more claim his mouth.  As far as you are concerned this little exercise has come to a successful end.   As you break the kiss with a soft moan, you find your own voice strained as you whisper, “See?  One can hold a dual allegiance.  Now then why don’t we go back to your quarters and work on…shall we say…desensitizing ourselves for the weeks ahead?”

It was only then that his hands finally left the armrests to hold you fast.

 

 


End file.
